


Phases.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding on, not breaking apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 26, 2008.

Sawada Tsunayoshi realizes that every time they’re making out, Gokudera Hayato makes it a habit to end each long and intense kiss with a tinier one, something closer to the feel of a butterfly’s wings brushing over his lips than any real contact. It’s as if Gokudera is trying to mark Tsuna – his leader, his most precious Tenth – as his own, and no one else’s.

 

Gokudera Hayato realizes that when they’re making love, Sawada Tsunayoshi pulls him down as close as he can, right until their foreheads touch and they’re breathing in tandem, lips gasping against the small space and thin, hot air between them. It’s as if Tsuna wants them to melt together, to have no distance between them, to bring Gokudera down and over him like a shield against the world.

 

Both of them know that they are not scared of what’s to come, of the things that need to be done and the names that need to be struck out, of the bodies in the river and the little black envelopes. They are scared of nothing but losing each other.


End file.
